


Free, Free

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Deltaruined, F/M, Jevil headcannons, Knight headcannons, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: A cautionary tale of why you should defeat Jevil before you complete the game, Deltarune. The Knight and the jester have wicked plans for you if you don’t.





	Free, Free

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. You’ve been warned.

You find yourself staring into darkness. Before you is a lone cell, bars dulled with age, in a room devoid of light sans some blue candles, so weak that the wall they're perched on still can't be seen. Or maybe there is no wall there? Maybe the candles are floating motionless in void. Without definition, this room is either infinitely large or suffocatingly small. But more importantly, how did you get here? ... you never took the staircase down. You couldn't have. This place isn't real. It's a video game, and somehow you're standing in it. The glow of the save point flickers beside you and then vanishes. 

That's not supposed to happen.

Is this a dream? You clench your hand near where the save point was. You can barely see your own fist in this lighting, but you can feel your skin tighten. Your nails cut into your palm. You stop before you actually hurt yourself. Their crescent moon imprints stay for a moment before smoothing out. You've never dreamed in this much detail. Are you wearing a robe? The fabric is so heavy. You find a pocket, weighted down by a metal object, a key soldered back together...

"Uuee hee hee, look who's no longer a party of three."

You jump at the sudden noise. A dark cackling, accompanied by the din of tiny bells, echoes against an infinite number of unseen walls. This place is definitely larger than it looks; but on this small platform in the dark, it all feels very narrow.

You can't see in the cell. You have to rely on sound. His tail is swishing in the air like a whip. The jingle of bells tells you he's looming above like a giant. But you know this creature. He's not tall. He must be floating like he does in the game... Wait. Why does this feel so real? It can't be real.  _He can’t be real._

"Tired of hiding behind children, I see. Left them and came back to me, _me_ ," Jevil's voice is much more sinister in person. Are you really in the presence of that twisted court jester? After failing to beat him countless times, you left him behind in the game. You blamed your keyboard for not being able to keep up; but now, as you hear his gloves tightening around the bars of his cell, you wish you hadn't given up the challenge.

"You're not real. This is a dream," you declare out loud. Usually once you do such things, dreams like these end or at least become more light hearted.

"A dream, _dream_?" He repeats your words with a raised pitch in his voice, mocking your own. "A worn out trope for you, my dear. This isn't a dream, the Knight brought you here."

But it has to be a dream! You don't even know who the Knight is! And how does he know about your dreams? - _Because_ _this_ _is_ _all_ _in_ _your_ _head_! "This is just a game!"

"Trapped inside. Use the key. Then you'll play a game with me." His hollow white jester mask begins to glow from behind the bars. His razor sharp teeth forming a wicked smile. Empty, cross hatched eyes challenge you, down at his feet. His tail bangs against the bars playfully. Right to left and back again.

But you won't take the bait. If this is a game, he's certainly not going to play fair. He has too many advantages, namely magic. _He_ _can_ _do_ _anything_... You let go of the key you'd still been holding in your pocket. You wouldn't stand a chance by yourself. You couldn't even beat him with a party in the game.

"To hell with this!" You pivot and race up the staircase. You’re careful not to get too close to the sides where darkness drops off into nothing. 

"Uuee hee hee, not so tough without a child to enslave. Are sad eyed puppets the only way you can be brave?" His voice follows you in the void all the way to the elevator landing at the top of the stairs. You ignore him and push the button next to the doors. Nothing happens.

"New brat king sealed me away after your puppets _saved_ the day," his last words are so sharp, that you jump. It feels like he's right next to you, but there's no one on the landing. You stare down the dark stairwell and hear the tinkle of the bells on his jester hat. The sound has a rhythm like foot steps, but he can't have left his cell. Can he? You hit the elevator button a few more times in vain while staring helplessly down the stairs. But he doesn't appear. Still, the bells continue their insidious jingle.

"Why are you doing this?" You call out to the darkness.

He doesn't answer your question. He doesn't have to. Chaos doesn't need a reason. He continues his taunt. "But your puppet didn't do so well inside. Shouldn't let your toys play in dark waters when the Knight is nearby."

Dark waters? Is he talking about that fountain in the game? It was the passageway between the two realms. Is that what you need now? Where was a Riverperson when you needed one? You strain your ears for rushing water as if somehow it would appear if you willed it.

But nothing happens.

This really isn't a dream. Or, at least, not one you're in charge of.

You think about how the game demo ended: with your character throwing their soul in a cage. Did that happen because of the fountain? The Knight was there and corrupted your character? You didn't see him. But he seems to be your key to getting out of here.

"Who is the Knight?"

Jevil cackles again, bells jingling faster. "Come back to me, _me_."

You glance once more at the out-of-service elevator. Are you just going to stay here forever? You tap your foot on the ground and wiggle your toes in your boots. It's all too real. Why would your dream include the small space inside your footwear for you to move each toe?

The blue candles flare as you resign yourself to the stairwell. Their intensified light now reveals every crack in the stone steps. You take your time and examine each stair on your return to bottom. You do this partly in sad hope that a new path will reveal itself, partly in defiance to the jester, and partly because you don't want to trip and fall into the empty darkness the candles are floating in. Stairs are always more intimidating when you're going down them. With your extra time, you determine this room is trapped in some dimensional pocket of space. And though you're scared of the creature below, some instinct tells you falling would be a very final end.

Jevil seems unfazed by your slow approach. Perhaps being trapped in a cell extends one's patience to sociopathic levels. Though he does start answering your question when you're halfway down the stairs. You wish he wouldn't. Hearing his disembodied voice all around you in the dark is unnerving. The content of his answer doesn't help either, "Knight, Night, Darkness, Void. Warrior, Genius, Traveler, _Warden_."

You dislike his sing song rhymes, but decide it’s creepier when he doesn’t. The way he growled the last word... it feels like a summoning. You feel even less alone on the stairs even though there’s only darkness around you... you hope.

Time to ask questions! “Warden?” When you repeat the word you can’t help but look around you. No one is there. Right? “Is he the one who trapped you here?"

"I'm not trapped. In here I'm free. To you outside, a Warden he be."

"Is he near?"

More laughter. "Near, far, read between the bars, Puppetmaster without her puppets. You played an unfair game. Resets force the winner to lose and the loser to leave. But the Knight sees every stream."

You've reached the last stair and pause, trying to make sense of the jester's words.

"Cheating user finished the game. No Jevilstail. No Devilsknife. Got trapped in a cage and changed her life."

"Are you ever going to stop talking in rhyme?"

In answer, he drops the sing song tone. His tongue glides across glistening teeth as he growls with a power that shakes the ground beneath you. " _Can you feel the bars around your soul?”_

Something drops inside you. It's like your heart sunk into your body and you fall to your knees with the weight of gravity. You scream as you try to move, but you can't.

"Tired of games. The Knight changed the rules. Fused two cages. You no longer get to choose.”

Your body begins to crawl of its own accord towards his bars. You want to yell, but your mouth remains shut. All you can do is look up into the eyes of your captor. He lowers himself to the ground as your body pulls itself up against the bars. He wraps tail around your waist, and squeezes into the curves of your sides.

His hands close over yours. Interlacing his fingers with yours, he hovers his face an inch from your own. Dark, cold eyes of a killer lock onto you. Are you about to die? His wretched breath reals of death, invoking an image of a rotting corpse behind his grinning mask.

You want to cry, but your body is no longer your own. It leans into his touch and warms itself between its legs as his body presses against you between the bars.

What is going on?

“My key,” he whispers. “You’re here to set me free.” He kisses you. His wicked tongue darts between unprotesting lips. You want to retch as he tastes every inch inside your mouth with his putrid slimy probe. He bites your lip enough to draw blood. "Mmm, humans are metallic. More delicious than bars.”

His fingers make quick work of your robes as he bruises your mouth in further exploration. The key clatters to the ground, but he doesn't spare it a glance until he follows your eyes down. “This whole world is a cage. But you...”

His claws scratch at you through his gloves as he palms your breasts, nipples erect as he pulls on them. “...you open worlds.”

His tail dips between your legs and wets himself within your traitorous body. With a playful swish, he sends shivers across your skin. "He's reprogramming you well. Your ACTions are quite pleasing. Will you flirt with me, my prisoner, and moan for me unceasing?"

Your tongue dances with his in response, and you moan obediently as his tail dips within you again. "Hmm, I didn't know how much fun this would be. The Knight choose well. You're made for me."

He thrusts his tail further inside you and you arch in pleasure. Inside your head you’re screaming, but outside your head falls back in a moan that echoes with the jingle of his bells as he stretches within you. His tail mercilessly twirling wide circles for... oh stars you can feel his bulge straining against his pants. Your body is pulling itself up on the bars to angle your clit over him. How horrifying to feel so much pleasure grinding on a mad man as his tail churns within you. 

Stop. You want to yell. Stop. But your mouth only moans and praises your captor behind bars.

Then the room is silent for the moment he unzips his pants. Each unlocking tooth is like a machine gun blast in your ears.

No. Please. No!

His tail leaves you. Your body aches to be filled. Bruising yourself against the bars, your legs shake in excitement as he pulls you around his waist.

His dick is swollen with need. His wet tip presses against your tight entrance. Your body undulates in desire. Your mouth begs, “Please implant me.” No! I don’t want this!

He’s going to impregnate you. His sticky seed is already mixing with your fluids outside. He doesn’t need any more encouragement as he thrusts his girthy head roughly inside your walls. 

In that moment, you get the strength to turn your head away and look deadpan at... nothing. Just darkness watching in mute enjoyment as the words fall from your mouth. "Yes! Yes!”

No! No! It feels like he’s ripping you apart as he bruises the inside of your thighs in his primal need to bury himself completely within you.

"More, more!" He chants as he releases your grip from the bars and lets you fall back towards the ground. Your hands push up against the stone floor as he hilts himself inside you.

“My perfect key!” His bulbous tip relentlessly attacks your g-spot as he looses himself in a barrage of thrusts that have you seeing diamonds, clubs, spades, and hearts like firework displays behind your retinas.

You cum despite yourself, but he doesn't stop. You feel like he's going to break your legs off your body as his speed increases. An aura builds around him. Neither of you can speak as panting takes over in breathless rhythm emphasized the furious shaking of bells and the wet smacking of his body against yours, slurping around his cock, growing bigger and hotter with every thrust.

You cum again. Weak and unable to hold yourself up. He jumps up, holding you both in the air so your head doesn't bang against the dungeon floor. You flop, lifeless like a rag doll, limp with orgasmic exhaustion as he continues pound within you.

"I'm free, _free_ ," he yells like a battle cry as he releases himself inside you. Warm cum fills you in gushing fits. He chuckles in unmitigated glee as he squirts more and more while you thank him for his gift.

When he finishes, he holds you by your ankles to let gravity drop his seed deep inside. You can feel it creeping through your walls and into your womb. You look at his face hovering above your feet. His dripping cock limp between you. It's head resting along your entrance like a sealing kiss before he lets you crumple to the ground in cum filled bliss.

This is all wrong! 

A bright light appears. The save point has returned.

"Time for you to go my key. Unlock your world for me, me."

His jingle fills your ears as you shakily stand despite the ache in your thighs, bruised purple and blue. His cum is trailing between your legs, but not nearly the amount he thrust in. You're surely pregnant. He’s growing inside you. 

The save point glows brighter as you get closer.

No! You won’t save! You try to halt your steps. You fight enough to get yourself on the edge of the platform and look down at the void.

You hear laughter behind you. "Resetting? How upsetting! But I'm betting you won't jump!"

You won’t let him win!

You take a deep breath and let yourself fall. You close your eyes in the black void rushing around you and wait for impact. But instead you jolt midair as hands grab at your limbs. The floating, disembodied boney fingers dig into your skin as the halt your descent and bring you back to the platform.

"Uuee hee hee, braver now I see. But now you belong to the Knight and me."

The skeletal hands drag you to the save point. You cry as your progress saves and light beams you out of the game.

When you come to, you're in your room. The computer screen is glowing in your face. You turn it off in disgrace. Your body shaking... and bells jingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your headcannons for Knight and why Jevil’s so twisted. 
> 
> Or tell me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon) or Twitter @DarkCrysDemon.


End file.
